


Playing Hookie

by Xequinn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: #XFDialogue2021, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xequinn/pseuds/Xequinn
Summary: Scully wants a day off
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: X-Files Dialogue Fanfic Exchange (2021)





	Playing Hookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@isadub](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40isadub).



Being partnered with Mulder has never been dull, Scully mused as she watched Mulder navigate through traffic on their way back home from an out of town case.  
She was staring at him with her head in the palm of a hand, elbow resting on the sill of the car window which was currently down so a nice breeze was blowing through her hair. It was early morning and already warm. She really wanted to get of the damn car with her suit sticking to the seats.  
“Hey Mulder”, Scully ventured, “Do we have to head back to Washington right away?”  
Seeing that she had his interest, continued smoothly, “What do you say we take a detour?”  
Immediately intrigued that his ‘by the book’ partner wanted to skip school, he quirked an eyebrow in interest. “What do you have in mind?”  
Smiling now “I know a place not too far from here that we can just relax and unwind for a couple days” she hesitated, “you know, before we have to go back to the office,” she continued, “We could leave on Sunday night and be ready and rested for Monday… what do you say? My treat?”  
He stole a glance at her, his eyebrow doing a fair imitation of hers quirking up in a peak and said, “What's your plan partner?”  
Grinning she opened the glove box and pulling out the book of Maps that was always in these damn rental cars and said “We should only be about 2 hours away where there's a cliffside beach on the coast that has some really good swimming areas and amazing seafood… what do you say we could just stay there a couple days? Relax? Unwind?” “I just need to get my mind off of the case…” she trailed off  
“You don’t have to convince me” he smiled reassuringly “We’re partners: wherever you go, I go”  
She quirked another grin at him, “Oh really?” she teased, “Not the other way around; Not where you go, I chase?”  
He laughed a little, acknowledging that he is the ditcher in the family said “Point me in the direction Scully”  
“Ah, at the next turn off” she replied “let’s head east”  
Excitement was thrumming through her veins at the prospect of doing nothing for 2 days, thinking about nothing but laying in the sun and enjoying spending time with her friend, her best friend and partner. She twitched, suddenly realizing that they had nothing in way of provisions for a getaway.  
“Oh my God we don’t even have any swimwear!” she exclaimed “you know what? There must be a swim shop nearby, my treat” she reiterated “I’ll buy us what we need,” she was clearly embarrassed now about to continue when he interrupted with a scoff “Don’t be silly! I always have my red speedos handy!” he wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously at her.  
She giggled, “For the activity that I have in mind Mulder, those speedos will not do. You are going to need some board shorts and possibly a sun shirt.” “Find me a store man, we’ve got some shopping to do!”  
*******************************************************************************  
Stopping at a local Walmart, Scully walked in confidently armed with a list of necessary essentials. Checking down her list, board shorts for Mulder, swimsuit for her, 2 sun shirts, one large: one extra small, sun hats, sun block and sand shoes, flip flops, towels, tote bag, reviewing she added a pair of shorts for herself. “Mulder?” she looked up from her list to find him disappearing around a corner, “Can you think of anything else?” She trailed behind him, gathering what she could that didn’t require a change room.  
“Maybe some cheap sunglasses? Don’t want to lose my Ray Bans in the surf…” his voice floated to her from the next aisle over…she added them to her list.  
Shopping with Mulder was always an experience, akin to shopping with her 5-year-old nephew. Her next hour was spent fielding and vetoing every item that he brought to the cart that was not on the list. “Can I have this?” She shot him down, ever resilient he came back with “What about these? Seems like a good deal.” Glancing across from her swim trunks selections, “No Mulder we don’t need 4 hats nor do we do not need a gallon of sunscreen, put it back.” And as with her nephew, she didn’t let him see her smile at him when he grumbled that she was ‘bossy’, but nevertheless went to do as he was told.  
After agreeing on a pair of shorts with a green amorphous design splashed across the legs, Mulder suggesting that it resembled ‘alien blood’ of course, they turned to finding her a suitable suit.  
She spent the next fifteen minutes convincing her partner that if a speedo was not suitable for him then there was now way in hell that a string bikini would do! Sighing, even though she secretly loved every minute of bantering with him, she compromised with a whole suit with multiple triangular cut-outs strategically placed to give the appearance of a bikini but wasn’t. She almost laughed out loud when he insisted that it also ‘had to be’ green.  
Going over the list one more time to make sure they had everything: Suits? check, hats? Check. Sand shoes? Check. Towels? Check? Water and snacks? Check. They were at the cashier, slipping a cheap romance novel and magazine in the cart, were soon cashed out. Making a detour to the washroom to change into their newly acquired couture, they were on their way.  
They must be close to their destination as she could hear the pounding of the surf and feel the change in the wind, blowing wildly through the car now. Her excitement grew as she spotted off to her right, groups of people jumping off of a cliff in the distance.  
“Let’s park and find a place to set up, there should be some lounges that we can rent too!” she was feeling giddy, her skin flushing and she could see Mulder grinning widely back at her.  
‘He’s so beautiful when he smiles,’ she thought and blushed profusely at being caught.  
“Ok Mulder,” Scully stood up from prepping their area under an umbrella, stowing her sun hat and glasses, switching flip flops for sand shoes and shirking out of shorts and sun shirt, “are you ready?”  
“Following your lead, Scully” Mulder said agreeably.  
Throwing a grin over her shoulder she handed him the sunblock and said cheekily “Slather generously, we have a short hike ahead of us.”  
It took them only fifteen minutes, give or take, to reach the cliff overhang.  
Mulder, chose now to be trepidatious. “Scully? Are you sure about this? That looks like a long way down…” he glanced around nervously, then from her face to the roiling ocean below.  
“C’mon Mulder, you’ve jumped onto moving trains, hung from gondolas thousands of feet in the air! This is just 40 feet! Please tell me that you aren’t scared!” she teased.  
“But this is the ocean!” he tried and failed miserably at being reasonable.  
“C’mon partner, I’ll hold your hand,” she said tugging his digits with hers  
They get to the edge of the cliff where they are witnessing other people jumping off, shrieking their glee. Wondering how the hell he let her talk him into this when she looks at him and grabs his hand securely.  
“Ready partner?” she asked  
“Yeah let's do this”  
“On a count of three” she says”  
“One,” he responds  
On “Two” they adjust suddenly sweaty hands  
“Three!” Scully leaps off, pulling Mulder behind her  
His “Scullllaaaaayyyyy” almost drowns out her “Oh Shhhhhhhiiittttttt” as they crash into the ocean.  
Sputtering to the surface they easily seek each other out and swim closer to tread water and hang out.  
“This was a great idea Scully,” Mulder grinned “thanks for suggesting it.”  
“Thanks for agreeing to come with me, Mulder” she said shyly, “I really needed this you know, this week’s been a little bit much after the last few cases we’ve had I needed a break I really appreciate you agreeing to come with me.”  
On an impulse, she flung her arms around his shoulders giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
Before he could react, much less register what had just transpired, he caught the wicked gleam in her eye as she pressed on his shoulders with all her might and sent him dunking under.  
The last thing he heard was her shrieking and saw her tight green clad behind, swimming away in a flurry of bubbles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for Isabelle :)


End file.
